Existing Christmas lights consist of strings of small colored lights wired together in long series. The lights typically consist of replaceable bulbs in a variety of sizes. They are lightweight so that they can be supported by the branches of Christmas trees and other decorations; however, they are very prone to tangling. The bulbs are unprotected and often broken. Electrical hazard exists due to the possibility of metal decorations coming in contact with bulb electrical connections. Long life decorative light systems exist for home and vehicle use consisting of a strand of lights in rigid plastic or glass tubes. These rigid systems are not suitable for Christmas tree lights. Decorative “cable light” systems for homes and exterior structures exist, which include a strand of lights encapsulated in an extruded polymer sheath. These cable lights are large diameter, heavy lights which are unsuitable for Christmas tree lights. A normal 50-foot strand of cable lights weighs over three pounds, which would impose excessive weight on the tree limbs. Additionally, the stiff, solid, large diameter cables do not drape and conform to the placement necessary on a tree.